Dear Malfoy Diary
by Belle Potter 333
Summary: The Diary entrys of Vanessa Malfoy about her Friendship with Belle.
1. Entry 1 Before Hogwarts, age 11

Ok Guys so this is the story of Two girls who grew up together, Vanessa Malfoy and Belle Potter. This Chapter is their first meeting. Pretty cute actually.

Dear Malfoy Diary,

Entry 1

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today Mummy and Daddy took me to Diagon Alley to get my books, owl, wand and uniform for school this year. It's going to be my first year at Hogwarts hooray. **_

_**I met a strange but nice girl in the uniform shop which is called Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Her name was Belle, I didn't catch her last name though. Must have been another Longbottom or Weasley. Yes, that's who she was a Weasley I saw her with Matthew Weasley and they looked alike, must be her brother, she has the same hair and eyes so she must be.**_

_**Mother says not to hang around Weasley's but can I tell you a deep secret, I have a huge crush on Matt weasley. Anyway back to my story.**_

_**I walked into the shop and waited in line when a fat lady pushed me out of the way "Out of my way dear!" she said rudely. I scowled at her and behind that fat lady walked a very skinny red headed girl, who looked like she was in pain when she walked, I couldn't help but look.**_

_**The girl looked sickly skinny and was bruised and she limped but it looked like she was trying so hard to hide her limp. I had truthfully never seen anything like it. I stared at her as she walked past, she must have thought the same thing because she stare at me for too long and bumped into the fat lady. "Watch yourself Missy!" the fat lady slapped her pretty little face. I stepped on that fat ladies foot with my high heel. She yelped in pain. The girl looked scared and told the fat lady that I hadn't meant it.**_

_**The fat lady stormed off outside, leaving the young girl crying against the wall. I helped her up noticing that she flinched as I did.**_

_**" My name is Vanessa Malfoy, Daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, what is your name?" She looked terrified and didn't answer me. I put my hand out for her to shake it, strangely she just stared at me. "It's a hand, you shake hands when you meet new people!" I told her. She slowly reached out to grab my hand but hesitated a lot, until finally she touch my hand but didn't shake it.**_

_**Hmm I thought not very social is she? **_

_**Her name was called out to get fitted, I must have looked like a giant to her she was so tiny for an 11 year old. She walked quickly which it was sort of cute because her little feet walk quickly, One step of my foot would take her three.**_

_**Next I was called so I too got fitted and while the ladies were taking our measurements she whispered her first name is my ear softly.**_

_**Matt and his Mother than walked in a told the girl to go with them, she did but said goodbye and waved so I waved back.**_

_**I hope I get to sit with her on the train to Hogwarts.  
**_


	2. Entry 2 Hogwarts Express

**Dear Malfoy Diary**

**Subject: Hogwarts Express**

**_Dear Malfoy Diary,_**

**_Today I said my goodbyes to Mummy, Daddy and Draco. Michael, My twin, is attending Hogwarts this year too. I had seen a few trains before but this one was just huge. Platform 9 3/4 was so full that it was hard to see where we were going. I looked around to see if I knew anyone there. There was Marcus Flint, Matthew Weasley,Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater and of course the girl I meet in the shop that day Belle._**

**_I Kissed Mum, Dad and Draco goodbye as I would miss them heaps and hopped on the train. I walk down the passage way of the train till finally I found Belle sitting by herself._**

**_"May I sit with you?, everywhere else is full!" I asked_**

**_"sure, I am Belle Potter by the way!" She smiled. " I remember you from Madam Malkin's shop!"_**

**_" Yes that's Right!" I smiled, It's nice to know she remembered my face. "I wasn't aware we needed more than our suitcase?" I said confused, noticing a shoulder bag on her person. "Oh no, This is my invention bag, I like to find and keep pieces of useful things in here!" she said. "Oh, you invent stuff, Like what?" I asked._**

**_"Like Potion machines that pour all by themselves, Quick escape machines for helping you to escape quickly, that sort of thing!" she smiled_**

**_" I need to escape, Escape everything, Mum and Dad want me to hate Muggle borns and Half bloods, they don't understand I love all types of Wizards and Witches. I sometimes Imagine I'm a bird, and one day I'll be able to soar through the sky and not be caged up in my pure blood world. Do you ever feel that way?" I asked quietly_**

**_" Yes I do too, One day we will fly away from everything that keeps us caged in but for now there is Only hope!" She smiled and Pinkie swear-ed it to me. " I will save you!" she whispered  
_**

**_"Thank You!" I smiled_**

**_Finally the train stopped and everyone got off. Both Belle and I Looked up at the same time and said Woah. It was truely Magnificent. We walked inside and were giving Houses, NO not real Houses we were placed into houses. I was placed into Slytherin as was Belle._**

**_Both Belle and I sat in the Slytherin Common Room till Bed time talking about our new friendship.  
_**


End file.
